


Bratnie dusze

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel stara się być tatusiem, Dean i Claire się kumplują, Gen, a Sam jest gdzieś w tle, nieco zmiany kanonu w 10x10, niestety nie umiem go pisać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było, gdyby Claire nie nasłała na Deana "zabójców" tylko naprawdę z nim porozmawiała?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratnie dusze

Zobaczyłam go już z daleka, siedział na ławce i patrzył na zegarek. Czekał na mnie, a ja z każdym krokiem bałam się podejść. Czemu chciał się spotkać? Czy rzeczywiście tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać? Może chciał mnie zabić tak jak Randy'ego, dokończyć dzieła. Był w końcu potworem. Castiel mu ufa, ale ja nie, dlatego niepewnie podeszłam bliżej, gotowa w każdej chwili uciekać.

Dean wyczuł mnie od razu. Wyglądał na równie przerażonego tym spotkaniem, co ja, chociaż to on był tym, który zadzwonił. Wstał gdy się zbliżyłam, co było trochę dziwną reakcją.

\- Hej - przywitał się. Jakby to był niedzielny obiadek z rodziną, którą nie do końca się lubi.

\- Daruj sobie - powiedziałam mu. Nie chciałam być do niego przyjaźnie nastawiona, niech sobie nie myśli, że po tym co zrobił tak po prostu mu daruję. - Czego chcesz?

Moja chłodna postawa wyraźnie go przybiła, ale nie zniechęciła.

\- Chciałem pogadać - wyjaśnił. Trzymał dystans, ręce miał na widoku. Nie chciał mnie przestraszyć.

\- Ja nie chcę.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie oddzwoniłabyś do mnie.

Miał w tym trochę racji, w końcu to ja po jego propozycji zasugerował, by się spotkać. Prawdę mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, czemu to zrobiłam. Chyba bardzo byłam ciekawa, czego on chce. Na pewno nie pogadać, bo niby o czym? Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Tym bardziej mnie zaskoczył, gdy do mnie wcześniej zadzwonił. Myślałam, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, ale wyglądało na to, że ciężko pozbyć się Winchesterów.

\- Słuchaj - mówił dalej Dean. - Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, rozumiem to. Ale Cas prosił mnie...

\- Cas, oczywiście - przerwałam mu. - Mogłam się domyślić, że sam na to nie wpadłeś.

A ja myślałam, że chce przeprosić.

\- To że Cas maczał w tym palce nie znaczy, że sam nie chciałem pogadać. Daj mi tylko pięć minut i zostawię cię w spokoju.

Miałam wielką ochotę kazać mu spierdalać, a nie wysłuchiwać, cokolwiek miał do powiedzenia. Ale nie mogłam. Skoro już się tu pofatygowałam, to musiałam to przetrwać. Zwłaszcza że to ja ciągnęłam tu jego, a nie na odwrót. Zasługiwał na te swoje pięć minut.

\- No dobra - zgodziłam się, ale niechętnie. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Może usiądziesz?

Przytaknęłam i usiadłam na ławce, na której jeszcze chwilę sam siedział. Dosiadł się do mnie od razu, ale nie za blisko. Pierwszą minutę rozmowy przesiedzieliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy. Gdyby nie moje ego, już dawno bym uciekła.

Zaczęła nam umykać kolejna minuta, a ja coraz bardziej się denerwowałam. Dean nie wyglądał na agresywnego, ale siedząc obok niego czułam negatywną energię, która z niego emanowała. Z tego powodu ciężko było spędzać czas w jego obecności, zwłaszcza gdy się nie odzywał. Naprawdę bałam się, że chodzi o coś więcej niż rozmowę.

\- A więc...

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak rozmawiać z nastolatką, co? - zapytałam.

\- Mam wprawę z chłopcami, ale nie dziewczynami - wyznał. Chyba go ośmieliłam, bo był bardziej rozluźniony niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Ja też sobie na to pozwoliłam. - Cas martwi się o ciebie.

\- Chce robić za mojego ojca.

\- Nie bądź dla niego taka surowa, stara się.

\- Więc niech tego nie robi. Nie jest moim ojcem i nigdy nie będzie.

\- Claire...

\- Przyszedłeś tu gadać o Casie? - Zostały mu może dwie minuty rozmowy, a on dalej nie przeszedł do konkretów.

\- Nie, nie. - Znowu zrobił się spięty. - Cas poprosił, bym z tobą pogadał, ale sam też chciałem.

\- Po co?

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić - powiedział i spojrzał mi w oczy, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz od początku naszej rozmowy. - Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem ci życie. Naprawdę.

Więc jednak się nie myliłam. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że chcę mu wybaczyć.

\- Wiem, że mi nie wybaczysz - dodał pospiesznie, jakby czytał mi w myślach. - Sam sobie jeszcze nie wybaczyłem, chcę po prostu żebyś wiedziała, że nie cieszy mnie to, co zrobiłem.

\- Ale twoje przeprosiny nie przywrócą Randy'emu życia.

Nie chciałam tak na niego naskakiwać, w końcu żałował, ale coś mnie tknęło i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Chyba takiej reakcji oczekiwał, bo nie był nią ani trochę zaskoczony.

\- Nie, nie przywróci - przyznał i pochylił głowę, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. - No to ja powiedziałem, co mi siedzi na wątrobie. A co z tobą?

Teraz ja miałam mówić? Czy to jakaś grupowa terapia, czy co? Nie miałam mu nic do powiedzenia.

\- Pięć minut minęło - przypomniałam mu i wstałam szybko, by odejść i zostawić wreszcie cały ten bajzel za sobą.

\- Claire, czekaj! - zawołał i pobiegł za mną. Zatrzymałam się. - Wróć ze mną do Bunkra.

\- Co? - Zaskoczył mnie, myślałam, że nie chce mnie widzieć równie moc, co ja jego. W końcu zrobił co miał zrobić, czemu dalej chciał ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Jesteś sama...

\- I czyja to wina? - Chyba nie powinnam tak prowokować mordercy, ale sam się o to prosił.

Dean westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś niepełnoletnia. Jesteś sama, może ci się stać krzywda.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać - zapewniłam go.

\- Jestem pewien, że umiesz, ale uwierz mi, życie w drodze i mieszkanie w motelach, to nie jest to, czego pragniesz. Wiem co mówię.

Miał rację, nienawidziłam żyć na walizkach. Stać mnie było tylko na kiepskie motele, oczywiście jeśli miałam szczęście. Z jedzeniem też bywało cienko i tak na prawdę u Randy'ego zaczęłam jadać normalne posiłki tak jak kiedyś. Nie gotował najlepiej, ale przynajmniej był to domowy posiłek.

\- Mamy w Bunkrze wolne łóżka i kuchnię - zachęcał mnie dalej Dean. - A prysznic ma niezłe ciśnienie.

Prysznic, to by mi się przydało. Nie byłam jakoś strasznie brudna, kąpałam się w hotelu, w którym zostawił mnie wcześniej Castiel, ale to było wczoraj. Miałam coraz większą ochotę, by pójść do tego całego Bunkra. Musiałabym wtedy co prawda przebywać z Deanem no i Castielem, ale to niewielka cena z odrobinę luksusu. Jakoś przeżyję.

\- Dobra - zgodziłam się. - Prowadź.

Dean uśmiechnął się i zaczął iść w stronę Impali, którą zaparkował nieopodal. Usiadłam z tyłu, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie chcę dalej gadać. Zrozumiał to, bo przez całą drogę ani razu się nie odezwał.

Nie jechaliśmy długo, dotarliśmy na miejsce w godzinę. Dean zaparkował w podziemnym garażu i pokierował mnie przez Bunkier. Nie miałam teraz ochoty na zwiedzanie, ale po pobieżnym obejrzeniu wszystkiego, podobało mi się tutaj. Mogłabym tu mieszkać. Nie zauważyłam nigdzie Castiela, ale dostrzegłam Sama. Przeszliśmy obok niego tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Dean chyba nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, był za bardzo skupiony na mnie. Chciał tym zdobyć moje wybaczenie, a ja mu na to pozwalałam. Nie udawał poczucia winy, więc nie miałam powodu, by nie dać mu szansy.

Dean zaprowadził mnie pod prysznice, zostawił mnie tam i powiedział, żebym się nie spieszyła, a gdy już skończę, to mam go szukać w bibliotece. Mijaliśmy ją po drodze, to właśnie tam był Sam.

Przytaknęłam i gdy tylko Winchester wyszedł, wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Nie kłamał, ciśnienie wody było naprawdę niezłe, a co najważniejsze, była ciepła, prawie nie chciałam stamtąd wychodzić, ale prędzej czy później będę musiała.

Myłam się tak długo, aż skóra na wewnętrznych stronach stóp i dłoni całkowicie się pomarszczyła, a włosy były ciężkie od pochłoniętej przez nie wody. Rozczesałam je i założyłam na siebie czyste ciuchy. Zrezygnowałam z makijażu, jakoś wątpiłam, że moi gospodarze będą zwracać na to uwagę. Make up przydawał się poza Bunkrem, gdy trzeba było zatrzepotać rzęsami, by wyciągnąć nieco więcej forsy od frajerów, którzy myśleli, że ograją biedną dziewczynkę w bilard.

Nie poszłam szukać Deana tak jak sobie tego życzył. Zamiast tego zaczęłam wędrować po Bunkrze, by lepiej poznać to miejsce. Było tu pełno pomieszczeń, które świeciły pustkami, najczęściej znajdowały się tam tylko łóżka, a jeśli już były inne meble, to zepchnięte pod jedną ścianę. Ciekawiło mnie, do kogo wcześniej należało to miejsce. Wyglądało jak jedna z tych tajnych baz amerykańskiej armii, o których ciągle się słyszy przy okazji teorii spiskowych. Postanowiłam, że zapytam o to później któregoś z Winchesterów, o ile zostanę tu dość długo, by zdążyć to zrobić. Planowałam tylko się najeść, odpocząć i zmyć się stąd jak najszybciej.

Wiedziałam, że jeśli będę dość długo szukać, to wreszcie trafię na jakiś używany pokój. Nie pomyliłam się. To była sypialnia, niewielka ale bardzo przytulna. Może poza tymi wszystkimi broniami powieszonymi na ścianach. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że to pokój Deana. Musiał bardzo dbać o to miejsce, bo wszędzie było czysto. Po nim spodziewałam się raczej bałaganu niż takiego porządku. Ciągle mnie zaskakiwał.

Zaciekawiona weszłam do środka, choć pewnie nie powinnam tego robić. Sama nienawidziłam, gdy ktoś zakłócał moją prywatność, z Deanem pewnie było podobnie. No cóż, wścibskość była moją wadą.

Na poduszce na łóżku leżała książka z zaznaczoną stroną, na której poprzednio skończono. Wzięłam ją do ręki i przeczytałam tytuł, ale nie zdążyłam zajrzeć do środka, bo usłyszałam kroki, a chwilę później wołanie.

\- Claire?! - Długo nie musiałam czekać, aż Dean pojawi się w pokoju. Byłam już gotowa tłumaczyć się, że się zgubiłam, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. W ogóle nie był zły. Jakim cudem tak na niego działałam? - Oh, tutaj jesteś.

\- Wybacz, że weszłam bez pozwolenia - przeprosiłam. Nie chciałam mu kłamać jeśli nie był na mnie wściekły. - Kiedy jestem czegoś ciekawa, to potrafię zawędrować w różne miejsca.

\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił, a kącik jego ust drgnął. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Nie potrafiłam sobie dobrze wyobrazić uśmiechu na jego twarzy, tak jakby nie pasował. Kiedy ostatnio się uśmiechał?

\- Vonnegut? - zapytałam, pokazując mu książkę.

\- Znasz go?

\- Przeczytałam nazwisko na okładce.

\- Oh. - Dean zbliżył się, a ja po raz pierwszy odkąd go spotkałam nie miałam ochoty się od niego odsunąć.

\- Przerabiałam go też w liceum. Gdy jeszcze do niego chodziłam - dodałam, by nie wziął mnie za głupka, który nie zna Vonneguta. - Potwornie nudna książka.

\- Nie znasz się na literaturze - stwierdził i odebrał mi swoją własność. Odłożył ją na szafkę obok łóżka, na którym usiadłam.

\- Fajny materac - przyznałam podskakując na nim trochę.

Tym razem Dean uśmiechnął się dużo lepiej, widać było, że to uśmiech, a nie tylko nerwowy tik.

\- Zapamiętuje mnie - wyjaśnił i dosiadł się do mnie. Był bardzo dumny ze swojego materaca.

Rozejrzałam się ze swojego nowego miejsca. Rzuciło mi się wtedy w oczy, że na szafce nocnej leżały jakieś zdjęcia. Nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać, wzięłam je do ręki i przyjrzałam im się. Na pierwszym znajdowała się kobieta z blond włosami i mały chłopczyk. Chociaż nie patrzyłam teraz na Deana, wyczułam jak się spiął.

\- To twoja mama? - zapytałam nie odrywając spojrzenia od zdjęcia.

\- Tak - odparł cicho.

\- Co się z nią stało?

Zerknęłam na niego i zauważyłam dokładny moment, kiedy coś w nim pękło, jakbym właśnie rozdrapała starą ranę. Znałam ten wyraz twarzy, bo sama doświadczyłam go nie raz, gdy ktoś pytał mnie o rodziców, a ostatnio nawet, gdy jeden z nich pojawił się niespodziewanie po kilku latach nieobecności. Tylko że to wcale nie był mój ojciec, a istota nosząca go jak garnitur. Wtedy też coś we mnie pękło, jak teraz w Deanie.

\- Zginęła, gdy miałem cztery lata. Zabił ją demon.

Domyślałam się, że każdy kto wie o istotach nadprzyrodzonych musiał kiedyś kogoś stracić. Tak przecież było ze mną dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie, że Dean także musiał zaakceptować śmierć matki. Dobrze go rozumiałam, może to mnie tak do niego ciągnęło? Zaufałam mu aż za bardzo, musiał być ku temu jakiś powód i ten wydawał się najbardziej prawdopodobny. Byliśmy bratnimi duszami, oboje straciliśmy rodziców z powodu istoty nadprzyrodzonej i oboje za wszelką scenę staraliśmy się bez nich przeżyć, ukrywając się za cwaniactwem i sarkazmem. To nas chroniło. Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nami była taka, że Dean miał kogoś jako wsparcie. Ja byłam całkowicie sama. Przynajmniej jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Nie że planowałam tu zostać, ale miło było przebywać wśród ludzi, którzy choć raz nie próbują cię skrzywdzić albo wykorzystać.

Chcąc nieco podnieść go na duchu, wpadłam na ryzykowny pomysł.

\- Jest piękna - powiedziałam i odłożyłam zdjęcia na miejsce. Nie przejrzałam pozostałych. - Nie tak piękna jak ja, ale wciąż piękna.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zadziałało, zaśmiał się, a ja poczułam się nagle szalenie dumna.

\- Dobra, dosyć pogaduszek - zdecydował podnosząc się.

\- Nie po to chciałeś się spotkać? - przypomniałam mu z uśmiechem. Jego dobry humor udzielił się także mi.

\- Możemy pogadać jeszcze później, teraz umieram z głodu. Przyszykowałem obiad, jesteś głodna?

Jeszcze jak, ale byłam też potwornie zmęczona. Zanim coś zjem, chciałam nieco odpocząć.

\- Zjem później - zapewniłam go. - Jeśli nie będę przeszkadzać, to chciałabym tu odpocząć. Może poczytam tego Vonneguta.

\- Jasne, rozgość się. W szafce jest iPod, jeśli byś miała ochotę na muzykę, to możesz go użyć. - Położyłam się na łóżku i sięgnęłam do szafki, którą wskazał Dean. - Hej. Zdejmij najpierw buty.

Parsknęłam śmiechem, ale posłusznie i bez żadnej pyskówki zdjęłam buty z nóg i dopiero wtedy weszłam całkiem na łóżko. Dawno nie leżałam na czymś tak miękkim.

Odtwarzacz rzeczywiście był w szafce, gotowy do użycia.

\- Różowy? - Chciałam się z nim trochę podroczyć.

\- Hej, nie krytykuj mnie. - Dean znów się uśmiechnął i stanął w progu. - Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, to wołaj. Echo nieźle się niesie.

\- Okej.

Po chwili zostałam sama w jego pokoju, nawet zamknął za sobą drzwi, żeby zapewnić mi odrobinę prywatności. Zadowolona i zrelaksowana włożyłam słuchawki iPoda do uszu i otworzyłam Rzeźnię numer pięć na pierwszej stronie. Zasnęłam niedługo potem i obudziłam się, gdy wrócił Dean, nie otworzyłam jednak oczu, udawałam, że nadal śpię.

Wszedł do pokoju i zbliżył się do mnie. Chociaż wcześniej nie pokazał ani razu, że chce mi coś zrobić, to i tak nieco się przestraszyłam, gdy dotknął mojego ramienia. Chciałam poderwać się z łóżka, jakoś go zniechęcić do tego, co planował, ale okazało się to niepotrzebne. Nie przyszedł tu mnie zamordować, zamiast tego zabrał mi książkę, którą spoczywała na mojej piersi. Odłożył ją na szafkę, a potem te same ręce, które nie tak dawno były całe we krwi po wymordowaniu kilku osób, teraz delikatnie okryły mnie kocem i odgarnęły włosy z czoła. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie dotknął. Nie tak sobie ten dotyk wyobrażałam. Po takiej bestii spodziewałam się czegoś ostrzejszego i bardziej szorstkiego. Tymczasem był to najdelikatniejszy dotyk, jakiego w życiu doświadczyłam. Nawet moi rodzice nie dotykali mnie z taką delikatnością, jak on. Tak jakby bał się, że zaraz się rozpadnę, jeśli tylko dotknie za mocno albo jakby nie wierzył w to, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego.

Słyszałam jak jeszcze chwilę kręci się po pokoju, nie otworzyłam jednak oczu by zobaczyć, co dokładnie robi. Tylko bym go tym wystraszyła, taka delikatność, jaką mi okazał, raczej nie była w jego wykonaniu zbyt częsta i na pewno nie chciał, by ktoś to zauważył. Choć trudno było mi uwierzyć, że nie zorientował się, że nie śpię.

Próbowałam znowu zasnąć, ale sen nie chciał przyjść, za to żołądek z uporem maniaka przypominał o swoim istnieniu warcząc równie intensywnie co samochód Deana. Ignorowałam go jak długo mogłam, bo było mi ciepło i przyjemnie pod kocem, ale w końcu się poddałam. Zegarek pokazywał, że był już środek nocy, Sam pewnie już spał, ale drugi z braci musiał gdzieś się kręcić skoro ja zajęłam jego łóżko.

Kuchnię nie trudno było znaleźć, Winchesterowie nie zajęli w Bunkrze sporo miejsca i wszystkie używane przez nich pomieszczenia znajdowały się blisko siebie. W ogromnej lodówce znalazłam resztki z obiadu - jakiś kawałek mięsa, kuskus i sałatkę. Obok na talerzyku leżał też kawałek ciasta z orzechami pekan. Wyjęłam wszystko, obiad wstawiłam do mikrofali na pięć minut i odgrzałam, w międzyczasie powstrzymując się przed zjedzeniem deseru już teraz. Usiadłam ze wszystkim przy stole, gdy już było gotowe i zaczęłam jeść, trochę za szybko, bo zakasłałam już po pierwszym kęsie. Nic jednak nie mogłam na to poradzić, byłam głodna jak wilk, a to jedzenie było pyszne, domowe, co od razu poznałam. To nie zeszło z taśmy produkcyjnej.

\- Nocne podjadanie?

W ogóle się nie przestraszyłam nagłym pojawieniem Deana, który przyglądał mi się stojąc w progu. Spodziewałam się go, mikrofalówka narobiła trochę hałasu, podobnie jak moje kasłanie.

\- Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to niezdrowe.

\- Pewnie takie jest - stwierdził i podszedł do lodówki, do której zajrzał. - Ale sam zgłodniałem, więc nie będę cię pouczać.

Przyglądałam się ze swojego miejsca, jak Dean krząta się po kuchni jakby właśnie znajdował się w swoim ulubionym miejscu na świecie. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że to co właśnie jem, to jego dzieło. Znał tę kuchnię na wylot, poruszał się po niej bez żadnych przestojów, wiedział gdzie co jest. Już po chwili na patelni smażyły się bananowe naleśniki, a w garnku obok mleko na kakao. Dość wygórowane danie jak na tak późną godzinę.

By się nie pobrudzić, Dean podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli. To właśnie wtedy zauważyłam coś dziwnego na jego przedramieniu. Kształtem przypominało siódemkę albo literę F i było czerwone jak świeża blizna. Na pewno nie było to nic przypadkowego, miało zbyt skomplikowany kształt. Tatuaż? Z tej odległości nie mogłam dobrze ocenić, równie dobrze mogła to być celowo zrobiona blizna, o skaryfikacji słyszałam nie raz nie dwa.

Dean skończył robić swoje jedzenie z chwilą, z którą jak skończyłam jeść główne danie i zabrałam się za deser. Podsunął mi jeden kubek kakao i z pewną tęsknotą w oczach patrzył, jak pochłaniam ciasto. Chyba też chciał je zjeść.

\- Wyspałaś się? - zapytał zabierając się za posiłek.

\- Masz niezłe łóżko - pochwaliłam i odgarnęłam z ramion włosy, które wchodziły mi do ust.

\- To moja duma.

Gdy uniósł widelec z nabitym na nim kawałkiem naleśnika, znów rzuciła mi się w oczy ta dziwna blizna. Teraz z bliska dostrzegłam, że jest nieco wypukła.

\- Gdzie zamierzałeś spać, gdybym nie wstała?

\- Pewnie nigdzie. Jakoś nie chce mi się ostatnio spać.

Faktycznie, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Co było z nim nie tak?

\- Gdzie jest teraz Castiel? - spytał odsuwając od siebie ciasto. Zjadłam tylko połowę, resztę zostawiłam dla Deana.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dzwoniłem do niego i powiedziałem, że tu jesteś, ale ma coś jeszcze do załatwienia i przyjedzie dopiero później.

\- Zawsze tak znika? - Starałam się rozmawiać o czymkolwiek, ale blizna przyciągała całą moją uwagę. Bałam się, że Dean zaraz się zorientuje, że się na nią gapię.

\- Tak, to jego znak rozpoznawczy - zaśmiał się, ale słychać było, że nie jest zadowolony z zachowania anioła. - Pij kakao, bo ci wystygnie.

Objęłam ciepły kubek dłońmi i przysunęłam bliżej siebie, ale nie napiłam się. Nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać w niewiedzy i musiałam zapytać.

\- Co to jest?

Dean od razu wiedział, o co mi chodzi, a jego ręka powędrowała w stronę blizny, by ją zasłonić.

\- Kainowe Znamię - odparł niechętnie i przez zaciśnięte gardło. Znowu unikał mojego spojrzenia.

\- Tak się nazywa ta praca?

\- Nie, to autentyczne Znamię Kaina. Tego co zabił brata.

Nie byłam szczególnie zaskoczona. Moją mamę opętał demon, a ojca anioł, sama byłam też przez anioła opętana, więc istnienie Kainowego Znamienia niespecjalnie mnie dziwiło. Zresztą i tak nie wiedziałam, co to dokładnie jest, więc i przejmować się nim nie musiałam. Dean i tak robił to za nas oboje, patrzył na Znamię jakby chciał uciąć wraz z nim całą rękę.

\- Skąd je masz?

\- Od samego Kaina - odparł i odsłonił Piętno. Było czerwieńsze niż jeszcze chwilę temu. - To przez nie zabiłem Randy'ego.

Tym mnie zaciekawił. Myślałam do tej pory, że po prostu od tego całego polowania mu odbiło i nie potrafił już odróżnić zwykłych ludzi od potworów.

\- Jak to?

\- Znamię powoduje wzrost agresji, łaknę przez nie krwi - wyjaśnił pocierając bliznę. - W normalnych okolicznościach najwyżej dałbym Randy'emu i wszystkim bandytom po łbie, ale Znamię podsyciło moją agresję i nie byłem w stanie się powstrzymać.

Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale wyciągnęłam dłoń w jego stronę i spróbowałam dotknąć Znamienia. Natychmiast się zorientował, co planuję i odwrócił rękę, przyciskając ją do blatu. Zawahałam się, ale nie cofnęłam, czekałam. Dean w końcu znów pokazał Znamię, a ja dotknęłam go ostrożnie jak on wcześniej mnie, gdy odgarniał mi włosy. Syknął, gdy tylko opuszką palca dotknęłam blizny.

\- Boli?

\- Nie.

Pewniejsza siebie przejechałam palcem po Znamieniu. Było gładkie jak normalna blizna, ale i ciepłe. Pulsowało pod moim dotykiem energią i to tą mroczną, nieprzyjemną, było w niej jednak coś znajomego i... anielskiego. Podobną energię czułam, gdy Castiel opętał moje ciało. Czy to możliwe, że Piętno pochodziło od anioła?

\- Przestało. - Byłam tak skupiona na Znamieniu, że z trudem usłyszałam Deana.

\- Co przestało? - zapytałam i zabrałam rękę.

\- Nie czuję go - powiedział i zdumiony spojrzał na Piętno, a potem na mnie. - Jak to zrobiłaś?

Dobre pytanie, przecież nic nie zrobiłam, tylko dotknęłam blizny.

\- Nie wiem - odparłam szczerze.

Dean nie ciągnął tego dalej, był zbyt szczęśliwy, że nie czuje Znamienia. Sądząc po jego reakcji na to, musiało się to zdarzyć pierwszy raz. Ucieszyłam się, że mogłam mu pomóc i jakoś odwdzięczyć się za posiłek oraz miejsce do spania.

\- Często czujesz potrzebę zabijania? - spytałam go.

\- Cały czas.

\- Nawet przed chwilą? Chciałeś mnie zabić?

Długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie - powiedział w końcu, a ja nie wyczułam w jego głosie kłamstwa. - Czemu miałbym?

\- Potrafię być wrzodem na tyłku, a z tego co zrozumiałam, gdy jesteś wkurzony, to zamieniasz się w Rambo.

\- Nie wkurzasz mnie - zapewnił z delikatnym uśmiechem, który musiałam odwzajemnić. - Lubię cię, Claire.

\- Nawet mnie nie znasz.

\- To co? Lubię dzieci. Nie w tym sensie.

\- No ja myślę - zaśmiałam się. - Jesteś dla mnie za stary, ew.

\- Dzięki.

Dean znowu spojrzał na Znamię i dotknął go, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Będzie jeszcze gorzej?

\- Tak.

\- Ale radzisz sobie?

\- Na razie. Ale nie wiadomo, co będzie za kilka dni. Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy, mogę już nie być sobą. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, byś mnie nie nienawidziła po tym, co zrobiłem.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię - powiedziałam szybko zanim mógł kontynuować. - Ja... nie potrafię.

\- Dlaczego?

Naprawdę go to ciekawiło, a ja nie znałam odpowiedzi. Byłam pewna, że go nienawidzę, miałam do tego wszelkie prawo po tym, jak mnie skrzywdził. Jak jednak mogłam go nienawidzić po tym, jak mnie tutaj zaprosił i opowiedział o Znamieniu? Nie miałam wątpliwości, że ma w sobie coś z mordercy, inaczej Piętno tak by na niego nie wpływało jak wtedy w domu Randy'ego. Nie widziałam tamtej nocy dużo, Castiel wyprowadził mnie niemal natychmiast, ale takiej masakry nie mógł dokonać człowiek tak delikatny. Nie jeśli nie został do tego w jakiś sposób zmuszony, w tym przypadku zastrzykiem agresji.

Teraz gdy rozumiałam stronę Deana, nie potrafiłam go nienawidzić, choćbym nie wiem jak mocno próbowała. Nawet go trochę lubiłam, rozumieliśmy się. W innych okolicznościach moglibyśmy nawet zostać przyjaciółmi. Dalej możemy. Może jeszcze nie teraz, gdy wciąż odczuwam żal, ale swoją szczerością i poczuciem winy Dean zyskał w moich oczach. Castiel miał rację. Potwór jest w każdym z nas, ale to od nas samych zależy, czy nad nim zapanujemy. A Dean to robił. Najwyższy czas, bym i ja to zrobiła. A zacznę od zabijania żalów z przeszłości i wybaczania za grzechy.

Dean wyczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi, bardzo mu na niej zależało, choć nie wiem czemu. Aż tak bardzo pragnął mojego zrozumienia? Nie chciałam go dłużej trzymać w niepewności.

\- Bo ci zależy - odparłam.

Jego twarz stała się momentalnie łagodna, maska którą do tej pory przywdziewał pękła na małe kawałeczki odsłaniając prawdziwe oblicze. Nawet gdybym bardzo chciała, nie potrafiłabym teraz nazwać go potworem czy nawet myśleć o nim w ten sposób. W tej chwili miałam przed oczami twarz mężczyzny, który jest zmęczony i desperacko pragnie zbawienia, którego odrobinę mu dałam. Nigdy nie pragnęłam uścisnąć kogoś tak mocno, jak teraz jego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział i pochylił głowę. Nie chciał bym zobaczyła, jak płacze.

\- Nie ma za co. - Po chichu wstałam od stołu zabierając ze sobą kakao. - Zostawiłam ci trochę ciasta.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy jednak opuszczałam kuchnię usłyszałam jak widelcem stuka w talerz podczas nabijania ciasta.

Wróciłam do jego pokoju i skuliłam się pod kocem, gdzie wypiłam kakao. Myślałam przez cały czas o Deanie, jego Znamieniu i o tym, jak mu pomogłam. Chciałam mu pomóc bardziej, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z Castielem, może on coś wymyśli. Dean nie zasługiwał na taki los. Miałam nadzieję, że wszystko się dobrze dla niego ułoży. Musi.

***

Dean wciąż siedział w kuchni, gdy do Bunkra wrócił Castiel taszczący ze sobą cztery pełne torby, które postawił na stole.

\- Okradłeś sklep? - spytał anioła i zajrzał do jednej z toreb. Okazała się być wypełniona ciuchami, ale zdecydowanie nie dla mężczyzn. - Dla Claire?

\- Nie wiedziałem co prawda, czy zostanie, ale przydadzą jej się nowe ubrania. Zauważyłem, że ma podziurawione spodnie.

\- Tak się teraz chodzi, Cas. Sam mam kilka takich par dżinsów.

\- Oh. - Castiel poczuł się trochę głupio z powodu tej pomyłki. - Jak Claire się w ogóle czuje?

\- Chyba dobrze. Jest rozmowna, żartuje. Nie planowała jak dotąd mojego morderstwa, więc nie jest źle.

\- To dobrze. A co z tobą? Rozmawialiście?

\- Tak.

\- I?

\- Czuję się lepiej - wyznał unikając spojrzenia Castiela. Nie chciał się za bardzo odsłaniać, już i tak zrobił to przed Claire. Co za dużo to niezdrowo. - Spokojniej.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. - Castiel uśmiechnął się.

\- Znamię przestało mnie też męczyć.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jakby go nie było. Odkąd je mam zawsze słyszę szepty, ale teraz jest cicho. To trochę przerażające.

Castiel podszedł do niego i zaniepokojony położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, co jest tego przyczyną?

Dean pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, Claire go dotknęła, to wszystko.

\- Dotknęła go? - powtórzył zaskoczony. - Tylko to?

\- Tylko. Coś z nią nie tak? - Miał nadzieję, że nie, polubił tę dziewczynę.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Anioł wziął go za rękę i przez chwilę dotykał Znamienia. - Chyba wiem, co może być przyczyną, ale muszę to dokładnie zbadać.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć?

\- Może później. Muszę udać się do nieba i coś sprawdzić.

\- Zostań chociaż do rana - poprosił go. - Sam się ucieszy, a Claire może chcieć z tobą pogadać.

\- Nie chcę się narzucać. - Wciąż miał w pamięci moment, kiedy został z Bunkra wyrzucony wtedy, kiedy najbardziej potrzebował bezpiecznego schronienia. Te zmiany zdania u Deana mąciły mu w głowie.

\- Nie będziesz, zaufaj mi. Chodź, zaniesiemy to do mojego pokoju.

\- Czemu tam?

\- Claire tam śpi.

\- Polubiłeś ją - zauważył z uśmiechem.

Dean zawahał się, czy powinien się do tego przyznać, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że nie ma sensu kłamać. Castiel zrozumie, to był w końcu jego pomysł.

\- Tak.

\- Cieszę się. Możecie sobie nawzajem pomóc.

Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo już mi pomogła.

***

Kilka dni później Claire nadal przebywała w Bunkrze. Zajęła stary pokój Kevina, który jako jedyny był gotowy do użycia, trzeba go było tylko trochę uprzątnąć, bo Kevin był bałaganiarzem. Dean zajął się tym osobiście.

Castiel skupił się na swoim sprawach w niebie, ale wpadał co drugi dzień. Dogadał się z Claire, która z każdym kolejnym dniem czuła się w Bunkrze coraz lepiej. Dean nawet przestał się martwić, że którejś nocy ucieknie i przestał ją mieć na oku. Dzięki temu on i Sam mogli wreszcie wyruszyć na polowanie, a zapowiadało się naprawdę dziwnie. Kto by pomyślał, że Charlie potrafi tak zmasakrować człowieka? Musieli do niej jechać i opieprzyć za polowanie bez ich wiedzy.

\- Żadnych imprez, gdy nas nie będzie - ostrzegł Claire Dean, gdy szykowali się do wyjazdu.

\- A jak nie to co? Dasz mi szlaban?

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwiła.

\- Dean pospiesz się! - zawołał z garażu Sam.

\- Idę! - odkrzyknął. - Poradzisz sobie? - zwrócił się znowu do Claire.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Castiel dzisiaj wpadnie.

\- To dobrze, przypilnuje cię.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki - oburzyła się.

\- Jasne, że nie - zgodził się z nią Dean i ruszył w stronę garażu.

\- Hej, Dean?

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę. Claire podeszła do niego i stając na palcach pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Powodzenia - powiedziała i skinęła na Znamię.

Dean poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Z trudem zdołał jej podziękować nim poprawił torbę na ramieniu i dołączył do Sama w Impali.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej, wiesz? - spytał go brat. - Zauważyłem to już jakiś czas temu.

\- Nowy krem na zmarszczki - wyjaśnił.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię, nawet humor ci dopisuje. - Sam wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego z tego powodu. - Jak Claire to robi?

Wybaczyła mi, Sammy, chciał odpowiedzieć. Wybaczyła i zrozumiała mnie.


End file.
